


Smells Like Gravy Boys n' Girls

by ozirj



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, and everything in between, but man dean loves the ppl he's with tons, dean and cas are literally only hinted at like a spec of dust, happy thanksgiving everyone, just a family fic mostly, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozirj/pseuds/ozirj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the best year for Thanksgiving but of course Dean knows they can all make up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smells Like Gravy Boys n' Girls

"Hey, y'know, taking our time--"

Sam gets interrupted, Cas toppling over a bag of potatoes loudly and he looks around sharply to make sure everything's okay. Turns his head back to his brother and laughs a bit under his breath, keeps his voice down and smiles when he realizes Dean is watching him.

"--getting Cas over here and stuff, even Jody or whatever, this is nice. It's cool. "

Dean doesn't say anything, shifts his head back down to the celery on his cutting board but Sam continues a bit, "Yeah, I like it. ".

They both leave it at that, cutting everything up together, finish and start to batter the vegetables up with some breading to get a stuffing mixed. Dean washes off his hands, dries them and just pats Sam on the shoulder a couple time when he walks away from the sinks counter. He stands over Cas' shoulder now. Asks him if he's done with peeling potatoes and takes the bowl filled to the brim with squared pieces from the table that Cas has been working at. Dean passes them to Kevin quick, who's poppin' the full, naked, roots into a big silver pot. Jody's laughing next to him while she lays out an already nice smelling macaroni in some fancy glass pyrex dish she brought from home. She's throwing more cheese all over it and some spices before setting it back into one of the ovens. Kevin making sure she's alright when she hisses as her knuckles scrape over the hot racks a tad and they fuss at each other quietly. Sam laughs and moves to the side, quietly passes his own oven-mits across the counter so they don't encounter any further accidents.

Dean watches them all work. Cas has got his hands full again by Sam who's moved over to the table, giving Kevin and Jody some room. They both chit chat now, shoulder to shoulder. Sam's hands shoved half way up a cold turkeys ass and Cas has got the hugest grin on his face, chuckling at him as he carefully layers yams with mini marshmallows.

Dean's leaning against one of the fridges, filled high with pie and bottles of cheep, bad beer that will last them all for a few more years. Because, besides what's out on the tables already, that's what Thanksgiving is all about. He taps his foot to Link Wray blasting in the library, sees Cas smile up at him wide from the kitchen table, has his brother nod at him next and everything is good. Everything is so damn good.


End file.
